vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas Flynn
Summary Phineas Flynn is a young boy in the Flynn-Fletcher family. He is the son of Linda Flynn and step-son of Lawrence Fletcher. He is one of the three children of the Flynn-Fletcher household, with a disapproving older sister Candace and a step-brother, from Lawrence's side of the family, under the alias of Ferb. He shares a strong bond with the family pet, a platypus they named Perry, but remains unaware of his vague double life as a covert secret agent. As an incurable optimist, Phineas constantly looks on the brighter side of things. He is also extremely smart, creative, persistent, and able to endeavor in immensely large projects and activities with the help of his step-brother. His hospitality is a driving force behind many of his plans. (Source) Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''10-A, possibly 9-B | At least 3-C with his best-known inventions Name: Phineas Flynn Origin: Phineas and Ferb Gender: Male Age: Approximately 10. 18 by the end of the series Classification: Human, Supergenius, Student, Engineer, Scientist, Toy designer, Fashion designer, Pilot, Singer Powers and Abilities: Toon Force, Genius Intelligence, Broadway Force, Passive Probability Manipulation (Phineas has a direct effect to probability itself, which makes things skewed to go his way and end up right for him), Body Control (In "No More Funny Business", he and Ferb were able to somehow fit themselves inside their mailbox), Vehicular Mastery, Fourth Wall Awareness | All previous, plus Reality Warping, Energy Manipulation, Flight, Forcefield, Time Travel, Shapeshifting, Illusion Creation, Portal Creation, Teleportation, Precognition, Matter Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Invisibility, Spatial Manipulation, Nanotechnology, Telepathy, Transmutation, Creation of artificial intelligence and new lifeforms, Immersion, Supernatural Luck Attack Potency: '''At least '''Athlete level (Has shown athletic characteristics alongside Ferb), possibly Wall level '''(Should scale to Ferb's feat as he is considered his equal in most fields) | At least '''Galaxy level with his best-known inventions (Created, just for fun, a robot capable of generating a forcefield surrounding the entire galaxy, and considered such a feat to be a "small matter". However, this feat was not intentionally planned and Phineas has never invented weapons remotely near this magnitude. Due to the nature of his inventions as well as his pacifism very few of them are actually usable in combat) Speed: Athletic Human | Massively FTL+ with spaceship Lifting Strength: '''At least '''Regular Human, possibly Class 50 | Galactic with gadgets Striking Strength: '''At least '''Athlete Class, possibly Wall Class Durability: '''At least '''Athlete level, possibly Wall level | Unknown with gadgets Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range | Varies, but goes up to Low Multiversal (Could travel to parallel universes) Standard Equipment: Unknown (Doesn't typically carry things around with him, and rather builds things through time) Intelligence: Supergenius (Casually creates utterly impossible machines solely for fun and games on a daily basis. Some of these gadgets include a portal to Mars, a building so tall that it reached the moon, a car that could drive on literally all terrains defying the laws of physics and gravity, a molecular separator, machine that could clone people for each probable decision that they make which allows them to experience both outcomes, a possibly Nigh-Omniscient supercomputer, and many others) Weaknesses: Phineas is generally pacifistic and non-violent, and the vast majority of his inventions are not weapons of any kind. Note: His "At least Galaxy level" stats come from a non-combat applicable forcefield created by his supercomputer, which he and Ferb built. These stats do not scale to any weapon or other invention Phineas has created over the years. Key: Base | With preparation Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Kids Category:Geniuses Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Humans Category:Super Scientists Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Disney Category:Matter Users Category:Portal Users Category:Musicians Category:Broadway Force Characters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Time Travelers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Illusionists Category:Size Users Category:Weather Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Biology Users Category:Mind Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Space Users Category:Technology Users Category:Creation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Time Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 3 Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Toon Force Characters